It's Playtime Titans
by Seras4797
Summary: Mew, with her near infinite power, has grown bored of her home: She has battled thousands of Mons, and seen all her world has to show. So in an act of boredom, she decided to travel to new lands for adventures. Arceus help those poor souls. R&R
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I own neither Teen Titans nor Pokémon._**

**_Author's notes_**_: Due to an increase of demands from my readers, I am now increasing the max number of stories I can keep is 8. And, it is due to this larger number that I am now forced to make a –shutter- schedule. _

**Prologue:** Bored

Within this world, there exist a great number of creatures that have powers to both control, and manipulate element, and even time and space itself, a species known as Pokémon. But among all of these Pokémon, there is one that stands above the rest, due to her unique powers. The Pokémon I am referring to is the Legendary Pokémon that is known as Mew, the Phantom Pokémon.

Now what is special about the small cat like Pokémon is due to its genetic code, it can turn into any known Pokémon, from the simple Magikarp, to Arceus, the god of Pokémon. She is the most powerful Pokémon to ever of existed, able to play with space and time, like it is a game to her. But Mew has lived a long time, and has seen a great many things that many may never see. She has fought many battles, and has come out the victor no matter who the foe is. No one and nothing was a challenge to her.

To simply put, Mew is bored.

She has seen it all, and done it all. Nothing here was fun to her anymore, what to do, what to do.

Suddenly an idea came to the little cat Pokémon, if there was nothing in the universe for her to do anymore, find another one and play.

So Mew called forth some of her near infinite power, and turned the fabric of space and time malleable. She then created a hole in her universe, and gives a happy 'mew', and went through, and to find some new fun in whatever universe she may end up. Arceus help any poor universe that Mew pops out in.

It's playtime.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_**_ Whelp here we all are again, time for a new "Mew goes to…" story, so let's see what kind of mischief and general chaos that our favorite pink cat can cause._

_Talkingbirdguy: Teen Titan does actually have some good fics in it to read. The crossovers are mainly just with Danny Phantom and Naruto but they are still good._

_Guisniperman: Don't worry, I already know how Mew is going to deal with the villains._

_Ultima-owner: A magical shapeshifting alien… she is already 3/5 of the Titans just by herself_

_"_Speech"

'Thought'

"_Pokemon speech/Alien speech"_

**Chapter 1: **New Life, New City

Tonight was a quite night for the residences of Jump city. The criminals that lived in the city didn't rob, hold hostages, or create general chaos tonight… In fact, it was far too quiet for the residence of Jump city that they have yet to have any super-criminal activity. It was like there was some kind of force that caused them to hide away tonight.

If only they knew.

High above in the night sky, a small spot began to warp and twist. Soon, the fabric of the universe was ribbed open and a multitude of colors came pouring out. The colors that escaped were a sight to behold, for the color appeared on all spectrums and continued to shift into beautiful shades.

But just as quickly as the rip appeared, it was quickly sealed up and the colors that it brought died away. Where the hole once was, now floated a small pink life form that had never been seen in this universe.

'So this is it?' Mew wondered as she looked around in the air, she the gazed down at the large city below her and a smile appeared on her face. "_Humans! I found a place with humans! Oh, this is going to be fun_!" She cheered to herself.

Her cheering then came to a quick stop as Mew began to think something over. 'Well, if these guys are like the humans back home, then they may want to capture little ol' me,' She thought as she looked over her graceful form. With just a thought, her form began to shift to match that of a human.

Mew now stood, floating in the air, as a young human girl with her personally made outfit. She now wore a light pink vest with a darker pink undershirt. She wore a pair of white shorts that allowed her to move well enough. And her hair was now shoulder length pink, but her eyes remained the same but only at a smaller size.

When Mew looked over her form, she let out a giggle at how well she blended in.

With her disguise now in place, Mew floated down to the city, where she landed in an alleyway away from any humans to see her. Once she touched the ground, she smoothed out her outfit from the flight before turning and walking out the alleyway.

Once she was on the sidewalk, she finally began to see the city itself. The bright lights, the tall building, and so many people even walking around this late! With a smile on her face as she walked among the humans, she was sure that she would have a lot of fun in her new playground.

'I wonder what I should do first.' Mew pondered as she walked the streets of Jump City. 'Should I find someone to fight? Or maybe someone to play with? Oh wait, maybe I should… oooh apples,' her thoughts were cut off when she passed the windows of a shop.

Inside the store she could see all forms of sweets and candies inside, but what held her attention was her personally favorite food covered in caramel and chocolate.

Without a second thought, Mew walked to the entrance and pulled on the door handle but found it locked. But that was never going to stop Mew when she had her sights set, so she added a little bit more effort to her pull and broke the lock of the door as it swung open.

The moment she broke the lock, she heard an annoying sound echo through the building but she ignored it and walked into the shop and to the counter. Mew looked at the sweet apples behind the glass casing, but not wanting to break it if need be, she jumped over the counter and crouched down behind it.

'Apples, apples, apples,' Mew thought happily as she slid the back panel off and reached in and grabbed a lovely red apple covered in caramel. She quickly ate the apple, enjoying the taste of this new world apple before moving onto the next.

She was on her fifth apple when someone busted through the door's entrance. Curious, Mew looked over the counter to see what looked like a man dressed up like Officer Jenny.

"JCPD, put your hands up and come out from behind there," The officer called out when he spotted her, his gun already pulled just in case. Living in Jump City left many officers not willing to take chances with appearances.

"No, I'm eating," Mew said simply as she now ignored the man, going back to eating a nice green candied apple.

"I said come out, now!" The officer barked, much to Mew's annoyance. First the alarms wouldn't shut up, and now someone was trying to take her from her apples. It was for these reasons that the officers soon found him levitated in the air. "Wah!" He shouted as he was thrown back out the door.

"Oh, this one is white chocolate," Mew pulled out the last apple available. Once the last apple was eaten, Mew looked around the room for to see if she missed any more. Seeing none, she walked over to the counter that held the register and looked for anyone to pay.

Seeing no one, she assumed that the owner didn't really care if she took the apples. It's not like a Pokémart ever closes, so if no one was here they must not care.

Mew turned away from the counter and jumped over it and began to walk to the door. Once she exited the store she was practically blinded from the flashing blue and red lights outside.

"Put your hands up, and lay on the ground!" An amplified voice called out from the light. Mew had to blind a few times for her eyes to adjust to the light, and saw that she was surrounded by men dressed like Officer Jenny and police cars.

Mew raised her hand to block out some of the flashing light to look at the speaker, but one of the officers took that as a chance to charge at her and grabbed Mew's arm.

"I got her! Move in!" The officer yelled and soon others moved in and tried to grab Mew to the ground, but she didn't budge a muscle as she remained standing.

"Why are all you guys dressed as women?" Mew asked the group, oblivious to what they were actually trying to do. Her question was ignored as the officers were more occupied with trying to take Mew into custody.

With no answer, Mew just shrugged her shoulders and began to move down the street and the officers were being dragged along with her.

'Is this normal?' She wondered as she walked, losing an officer every so often just for the officer to begin yelling at her to stop. 'And in all honesty, they are rather-'Her thoughts were cut off when she felt a small jolt of electricity go into her system.

She slowly turned her head and saw one of the officers hold an odd looking device that had wires connected to a piece of plastic that stuck to her clothing.

Now, Mew could ignore being interrupted while eating, surrounded by men dressed like Officer Jenny, and their annoying shouting. But what she couldn't ignore was a clear attack, and the electricity was enough to tell her that this one was.

In a burst of speed, caused the few still holding to let go, Mew hit the attacking officer with a Quick Attack that sent him through the windshield of a car.

"Do you want to try again?" Mew asked playful towards the man, but got no response other than some groaning. 'He attacked me and yet he is so weak? Such odd humans here,' she thought as she continued down the street, and the police officers now kept a distance from her.

Mew turned to look at them with an annoyed look at being followed, and before the officers' very eyes she vanished. Soon the officers dispersed, shouting orders and calling into radios as they drove away to try and find her.

Mew didn't move too far from where she was, she had actually just teleported to the roof of the building that was next to her and watched as the officers left.

'These are some of oddest humans I have ever met,' Mew thought as she watched them leave before turning to look around her. With no more humans in sight, but not wanting to deal with the humans down below she kept to the roof tops as she traveled.

Little did Mew know, she was still being watched as she traveled above the streets by the protectors of the city.

xXx

The Teen Titans have been monitoring Mew since they picked up that Police Broadcast of a possible 'meta-human' robbery going on.

"Alright, target is moving South-East from Jimmy street," Robin spoke over his communicator, as he followed Mew on the rooftops at a distance.

"Uh… South….East…" Beast Boy repeated back slowly, trying to think which way that actually was.

"He means she is heading to the park," Cyborg explained. "Now, mind explaining to me what we actually plan on doing to her, Robin?" He asked grumbly, it was too late to be doing this stuff.

"Corner and capture," Robin replied simply. "Fight if need be."

"Who is this bad person?" Starfire's innocent voice called out of the communicator. "Will we have to, um, bring the up beat?"

"Beat down Star, beat down." Beast Boy corrected as he stifled a yawn. "And who are we fighting anyway?"

"She is an unknown," Robin replied back as he jumped another rooftop. "Just from the police reports, she could possibly be telekinetic or able to move at quick speeds. Raven, are you in position?"

"Yes," Raven replied before she returned to silence.

"Alright, and target has left the rooftops and moving to the park," Robin stated as he quickened his pace. "Titans, go!" He ordered, and the Titans went to work.

XxX

Mew jumped off the rooftop of the last building in her path, and landed softly on the grass beneath her.

'Odd for a park to be here,' Mew thought as she walked into the dark park, and past the trees. 'Usually the parks surround the towns, not the other way around.' She brushed her hands against the trees as she walked past.

'Is this world really just that topsy-turvy ?' She wondered, and her answer came when a beam of blue light streaked past her face and destroyed the tree. Mew turned to look at where the light came from and saw a bunch of children dressed up in an odd fashion. 'Yes it is.'

"Freeze!" A boy dressed in an outfit that reminded her of a traffic light she saw earlier. "You are under arrest, come peacefully or we will take you by force."

Mew ignored him and continued just to observe the odd children infront of her. One of them was green with a purple and black suite. Another one looked like he was part computer. And the females of the group didn't really look human with their odd skins of gray and orange.

"You guys look weird," Mew stated with a small smirk at them.

"You look weird," The green one argued, pointing at Mew's form.

"Yeah, this coming from the green boy himself," The gray skin deadpanned.

"Look, just come quietly we don't want to harm you," The computer boy stated calmly, but Mew just turned and looked at the hole in the tree. "Sorry about that… still new with the cannon," He apologized, patting his right arm.

"Yes, please," The orange girl pleaded. "We don't want to be harming you."

"Hm…" Mew thought it over for a moment before turning away. "Nope, if you want me just fight." She readied herself with a grin. She had already found someone who would fight her, and with them being kids she could play with them too.

"Titans, go!" Traffic light ordered, and the Titans charged at her. But as they charged at her, Mew noticed how sloppy the group actually was. Their movements didn't match up, and each seemed to have a plan of attack of their own.

'Looks like I got some new blood to break in,' Mew thought with amusement as she watched them. 'Let me show you how far you really are from the top.' She thought as she disappeared in a burst of speed that caused the Titans to stop in confusion.

"Where'd she go?" The computer asked as he swung around, trying to find her with his implanted eye. Before he could get an answer, he cried out in pain as electricity surged through his system.

"Behind you," Mew spoke softly behind him as she hit him with a Thunderbolt. "Remember to always watch your back!" She shouted as she sent another one at him, and when this one hit and shorted out his system, forcing them to temporally shut down or be fried.

"Cyborg!" The remaining Titans shout for their fallen comrade. The orange girl shot at Mew with green bolts that came from her hand, but each one missed as Mew Detected them.

"You guys aren't that good at fight," Mew said, faking boredom in her voice to rile them up. " I mean-" She stopped as she teleported away as Traffic Light came at her with a Bo staff and reappeared next to the gray girl, surprising her. "It's like you guys never done this before," She said, now with a smile.

The gray girl jumped away, and immediately began to chant, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." What appeared to be dark energy began to come from her and tried to strike Mew, but she kept jumping back allowing it to miss.

"Oh, you are a Dark magic user," Mew said with an amused tone, causing the girl to lose focus on the spell and it stopped. Seeing this as an opportunity, Mew charged at the girl and took her down to the ground. "And such a serious face," She said looking at the girl, and began to Tickle her.

What happened next was not what Mew expected. Instead of laughing, her and the girl was engulfed as the black energy suddenly exploded around them.

"Raven!" Traffic Light shouted out, but when the smoke cleared it showed a confused Mew and an unconscious Raven.

"That never happened," Mew spoke aloud, wondering why Raven did that when she tried to make her smile. "Oh well," She shrugged and stood up to look at the remainder. "Two down, three to go."

"Starfire, Beast Boy! Go!" Traffic Light growled as his remaining team charged at Mew once again, and he followed them quickly behind. Starfire's bolt lit up, Traffic Light held his Bo staff at read, and Beast Boy shifted to a form Mew never seen before.

'A Shapeshifter,' Mew thought in shock at the sight, and she was forced to jump up into the tree to avoid the three. 'They have a Shapeshifter? Oh, he is probably the leader then or maybe the stronger one.' She thought, but had to jump down from her branch as Starfire flew up and destroyed it with a punch.

When Mew landed back on the ground, she went into action and went for Traffic Light. He noticed she was coming at him and readied his staff, but to his shock Mew vanished for a split second before reappearing in front of him with an Aerial Ace and sent him flying into a tree.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted in concern as she looked at Robin. She then looked back at Mew with fury in her eyes as the glowed green. "You- you. _A Zolwarg Tubeck Plixing Zarbamarker!_" She growled in her birth language at her friends being beaten so.

"Now that is plain insulting," Mew stated as Starfire flew at her with high speeds. But the moment Starfire got close enough to punch, Mew reacted fires with Close Combat as she sent a flurry of punch and kicks that flowed quickly into a combo. "I don't even know your brother." She joked as Starfire fell to the ground, bruises already starting to form.

Beast Boy watched in shock as Mew had defeated his last friend effortlessly. He couldn't even move when Mew turned to look at him and began to walk over to him slowly like a predator with their prey. When she came face to face with him, she looked at him with a calculating stare.

"Why don't you run?" Mew asked, seeing the fear in his eyes of her power. "I could beat you as easily as I beat the rest of your team."

"I-I can't…" Beast Boy spoke hesitantly, trying to find his voice. "They are-" He paused and took a breath before steeling himself. "They are my friend, and would never abandon them!" He shouted with his fist clinched by his sides, refusing the strike her. Whatever Beast Boy was expecting next from Mew, laugher wasn't one of them.

"I like your attitude, Shapeshifter," Mew smiled as she laughed, breaking the atmosphere of tension around them. She motioned her head to the rest of the Titans. "I suggest seeing you get them some help once they wake up." She suggests much to his confusion.

"Wake up? What do yo-!" He was cut off when Mew gave him a Sweet Kiss on the lips. Soon the world around him began to fade as he fell asleep. The last thing to pass though his mind before unconsciousness was 'Apples.'

Mew looked around at the unconscious members of the Teen Titans, thinking of what she should do now.

'I looks like the humans around here see me as some kind of bad guy,' Mew though, wondering what her next move to do was. 'Well, I'm certainly not going to leave since I found five people to play around with. But I don't really like being chased down all the time.' She thought the problem over before a solution came to her find.

Her form began to glow again, and her outfit and appearance began to change to her back-up human look. Now, instead of Mew being in her usual pink, the main color for her was now a bright blue. She switched out the vest and undershirt for a nice blue hoodie that had a pair of cat ears on top, and her hair grew in length and changed to be a darker shade of blue then the hoodie.

With her change done Mew looked down at her Shiny human form with a grin.

'Good, now I need to 'blend in' to the society for now,' Mew thought. She then snapped her fingers, and a burst of light appeared before it died down to reveal a two foot tall duck like creature.

"_Porygon, good to see you,"_ She greeted her Virtual Pokemon, switching to Pokéspeech "_I got a mission for you.'_

"_What is it this time Mew?" _Porygon sighed in a monotone voice, knowing the normal routine. "_Do you want me to reroute water to a nearby lake to make it cool? Dim the lights of a city to make it now block out the stars?"_

_"No, none of that, but thanks for offering,"_ Mew dismissed those ideas, and motions to the city around them. "_Porygon, you are the second Pokémon to come to this new universe. And exchange for your help with my task, you can be the first Porygon to gets to explore their wireless systems."_

Porygon paused for a moment before nodding his head. "_Very well then Mew that is a fair trade. How can I help you today?" _

_"I just need you to create a fake life for my 'human' self," _Mew informed him.

"_Simple enough, humans aren't too careful with their information anyway," _He accepted and disappeared in a nearby light post to enter the automatic lighting system then further on from that.

'That takes care of that,' Mew thought pleased with herself as she walked away from where the Titans lay, leaving them to be awaken tomorrow by the early day sun.

XxX

(Next Day)

Mew was happily walking down the street in sunny Jump City. It was now in the light that she could see something that she failed to see yesterday night. It turns out that this odd city has shops that actually close for a few hours! That was unheard of in her world, but it seemed to be incredibly common here.

But today she wasn't here for sightseeing; instead she was off to find a way to blend in. She had already been informed by Porygon that her fake documents were now in the human's database system thingy, so she now existed to this world.

And the best way she knew to blend in, was to do what all humans did: find a job.

Picking at random as she walked down the streets, she found herself walking into a pizza parlor and went straight to the front counter.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A bored kid asked as Mew approached.

"I'm looking for a job," Mew replied with a large smile, and the boy sighed as he stepped away from the counter to go into the back. When the boy came back, he was followed by an overweight man.

"Yes, I heard you are here about the help wanted," The large man stated, and Mew didn't feel like correction him if it was going her way. He held up a clipboard with a piece of paper attached to it. "Have you worked at a restaurant before?"

"No, but I have worked at a… market before," Mew stated, taking off the usual Poké from her words.

"Alright… why do you want to work here? And what time can you start work?" He read off the clipboard

"Board and want something to do," Mew answered the first question honestly. "And I can work whenever you need me to, I don't have anything else to do."

The man paused and looked at Mew before writing someone on his board, and turned it over to her. "Just sign your name at the bottom and you can start working," He said, handing her the pen.

Mew took the pen and wrote down _Mew Pokemon_ and handed it back to her. The man read the name and snorted a bit.

"Alright, grab an apron and start getting pizza orders from the customers" The man ordered and Mew obeyed and looked round for her stuff. "Aprons and in back and you are working out front," He sighed and Mew went into action.

Mew grabbed her apron and put it on, and headed out to see who was out there. Much to Mew enjoyment/surprise, the Titans were out there as well! She went straight to their table to get their order.

"Welcome to the Pizza Corner," Mew greeted and the Titans looked at her, none recognizing her new form. "How can I serve you today?" She asked with a smile, never noticing a blush appearing on Beast Boy's face.

"Oh, we- um, and ah hum," Beast Boy stuttered, as something about the new waitress seemed to put him off.

"Excuse my simple friend here," Cyborg patted Beast Boy's head, causing him to grumble. "We will have a meat lover-"

"No, vegetarian," Beast Boy found his voice in debate, and the two of them began to argue.

"Sorry about them," Robin apologized, looking well given the small thrashing from yesterday. "They can never really decide… so are you new to the Pizza Corner? Never saw you before?" He asked, his detective nature showing.

"Yep, I just moved to the city," Mew replied. "I got lucky and was hired by the big guy inside to help with the customers just today."

"Sounds like you are having a lucky day," Beast Boy perked in, breaking from the argument. "You must of ah, um…" He tried to make a joke but his mind began to blank again when he looked at her.

"If you can keep him silence like that, you already made this place better," Raven calmly stated, enjoying seeing Beast Boy be silence.

"So, have you dec-" Mew began to ask but was cut off when a bus's horn went off, drawing everyone's attention. They could see the bus was barreling down a hill, and in the crosswalk infront of it was a baby carriage where a baby's crying could be heard.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted, and the Titans went into action as they went to save the child and stop the bus.

Starfire swooped down with her flying powers to get the baby carriage out of the way, while Cyborg and Raven stopped the bus itself. But the whole situation didn't seem right to any of them, so Mew walked towards them to find out way.

"Don't buses usually have drivers?" Cyborg asked as he looked at the empty bus.

"And don't baby carriages usually have babies?" Robin asked as he pulled out a green teddy bear from the carriage.

"Is it a trap?" Mew asked and the Titans looked at her, realizing she was right.

"Are you pit-sniffers usually this stupid?" A boy's voice asked from the teddy bear, and a beam of light shot out of its eyes, knowing Starfire, Beast Boy and Robin back. Then while they were still flying in the air, the bus was slammed down onto of Cyborg and Raven while Mew looked on.

'Um… maybe me beating them yesterday wasn't such a good idea,' She thought, feeling guilty for injuring them if they were getting re-beaten today.

Soon, the masterminds of the trap came up to the crosswalk with a smug look on their faces. One was a small bald boy in green, the next was a tall muscular guy with orange hair, and the last one was a pale skin girl with pink hair styled up like horns.

"That was too easy," The small green one commented. "What a bunch of cludge-heads. You want to get pizza?" He asked the others, motioning over to Mew in the apron with the Pizza Corner logo on it.

"Kinda underestimating them, aren't you shorty?" Mew asked, causing the boy to glare at her and hurled weird insults at her.

"She's right, this isn't over!" Robin shouted as he got back up with Starfire next to him and Beast Boy in a trashcan.

Then, without warning the bust was blown away as Cyborg shot it from below, as he and Raven get up unharmed. "We're just getting started!" He shouted as he readied himself to fight.

"Who are these guys?" Beast Boy asked as he got out of trashcan, embarrassed that the waitress saw that… 'Wait, why am I embarrassed she saw that?!'

"We are the HIVE!" The short one announce, and the others soon followed.

"Your worst nightmare!" The large one shouted.

"And this is Attack Pattern Alpha!" The girl shouted, and her team scrambled as the short one flew up with a jet pack.

He then fires a volley of lasers at the Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy, while the girl and Raven fight with both black and pink energies colliding, and Cyborg was grabbling with the larger boy in a test of strength.

Mew watched from the side lines as the Titans are slowly, but surly beaten by the HIVE members. And she can't help but feel guilty, feeling that she weakened the Titans too much yesterday so it was her fault they were losing.

After the Titans were forced to retreat after Robin fell into a hole that was made during the battle. The HIVE members now ignored Mew as they went on their way with a leisurely stroll towards Titan Tower.

She looked down into the hole, and saw nothing but darkness down there. Sighing, Mew looked around to see if the coast was clear and floated down into the hole to help Robin. Once down there, she could begin to see a whole lot better than up above and found herself in the sewers.

She could see mounds of rubble from the destroyed road down here, but no sign of what she wanted till 'Aha!' Mew though happily as she saw the boy unconscious under some rubble. It was easy for her to move the rubble out of the way, and drag Robin away just in case more started to fall.

Once she was sure Robin was safe, she reached into her hoodie's pocket and pulled out a Revive. She placed it gently on his chest and watched as it dissipated and began to heal Robin.

Soon, he shot up and looked at Mew's smiling face.

"About time you woke up," Mew spoke, and Robin looked around in mild confusion. Suddenly he reached for his belt, but found it gone!

"My belt! My communicator! Where is it?" He demanded as he looked around in panic.

"Sorry, but the pale girl took it," Mew apologized.

"It wasn't your fault," Robin groaned as he stood up carefully. "It my duty to protect the citizens, not the other way around…but thanks for the help anyway." He thanked her, before limping off to find an exit from the sewers and Mew watched him go.

'This all really my fault,' Mew thought sadly, but her eyes quickly turned to a look of determination and smile graces her lips again. 'But I know what I can do to help.'

Mew vanished in a flash of light; she had something to take care of.

XxX

(Titan Tower)

In the main room of the Titan Tower, the HIVE members were hanging out after they had kicked out the original owners. Gizmo was trying to find the perfect spot for his mounted Cyborg Arm, Mammoth was digging through the fridge for food, and Jinx was exploring the bedrooms.

"Higher… a little to the left," Gizmo directed two small robot to find the right spot. "A little more… and… perfect!" He grinned as the arm was placed there and began to walk away. "Slade's gonna have kittens when he hears we whipped the Titans and took their stinking Tower," He spoke smugly.

"No he won't be," A haunting voice suddenly filled the air, causing both Gizmo and Mammoth to snap their head in the direction.

"Who is it? Another Titan to beat up?" Mammoth asked as he walked towards the noise.

"No.. not a Titan," The voice replied back. "I am something… beyond." It spoke cryptically as the lights began to flicker.

"Oh, really scary," Gizmo said sarcastically as he wiggled his figures. "It's a ghost from beyond."

"A ghost am I?" The voice asked, an amused sound in its voice. "Yes.. I suppose you could call me Phantom if you wish… but it will be the last thing you say," The voice grew deep and rasped as the room suddenly became engulfed in darkness.

"Oi, who turned out the lights?" Jinx shouted as she stormed into the room, her hand glowing pink to light her way. "Which of you idiots did it?" She demanded.

"We didn't do it snot for brains!" Gizmo argued, "It was probably one of those Tit-" He was cut off when a horrible roar filled the air and they all had to cover their ears from the sound.

"That doesn't sound like a Titan," Mammoth replied as the sound died down, but pointed his hand at te darkness. "And that doesn't look like one either!" He shouted, as he looked into a pair of glowing red eyes, piercing the darkness.

"Forget that, just attack it!" Jinx ordered, and launched her magic at the eyes and Gizmo did the same with his laser blast. But the eyes just continued to stare, as if it never even noticed the attack.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the figure moved out of the darkness and was illuminated my Jinx's light. The being before them looked almost dragon like with its gray scales and its red and black underbelly. It's wings were spread out to show their black color and the red spikes that adorns them.

"I am Giratina!" The dragon bellowed, forcing the HIVE members to cover their ears. "And by invading this land without my permission… you have brought forth my wrath; Ominous wind!" It shouted as gale force winds ripped through the room and flung about the HIVE members like rag dolls.

They were screaming as they were tumbling through the room, but their salvation came when a window blew out from the force of the winds and they were thrown into the sea bay below.

"Brats," Giratina snorted as the darkness began to receded, and so did it's form began to change as it spoke. "While that may have scared them a good bit, I think that will teach them from messing with Mew… or Phantom as it now it," She grinned as she turned into her pink human form.

Just as her transformation changed, the large TV screen lit up, showing Porygon on it.

"_Mew, the Titans are on their way up. Best to vacate your residence right now," _ Porygon suggested, and Mew nodded her head and headed for the window she broke.

Before she jumped out to leave, she heard a whirring noise to her left and saw Cyborg's hand staring at her with a camera in one of the fingers.

"Peace out, Titans," Mew called out to the hand and jumped down, teleporting away half way down. 'So far, today has been a good day. I hope tomorrow is better.'

XxX

(Next Day)

"You're fired," The manager of the Pizza Corner shouted as Mew. "On your first day! Your First Day! You managed skip work, damage your apron, and think you can lie to me? You are fired!" He emphasized each word in the last bit.

Mew sighed, and walked away from the fat man. She couldn't help it that the truth sounded so odd when she said it, but it was still true none the less. This was the Pokémart all over again with her getting fired for something unbelievable.

She walked out the front door and began to walk away to find a new place to work.

"Oh, hey it is you again!' She stopped when she heard Cyborg's voice call out. She turned to look and saw him waving her over. With a small smile she walked over to him and saw the rest of the Titans.

"Hey, something you need?" Mew asked as she at looked them, and Beast Boy once again failing to speak.

"Hm… not yet," Cyborg said with an amused looked at Beast Boy. "We will call you over when we are ready to order," He smiled, but it caused Mew to frown instead. "Something wrong."

"No," Mew sighed. "I kinda got fired on my first day," She told them, and Robin looked at her with his brow perked.

"What did you do to get fired?" Beast Boy asked, not liking the sight.

"Oh, it was just something little," Mew gave a small smile, her eyes meeting Robin's. "Appereantly helping an injured bird, then getting lost in the sewers is not only a bad reason to miss work, it is also hard to believe," She chuckled, and Robin looked away with guilt.

"You got lost in the sewers?" Cyborg asked, "What were you doing down there?"

"Helping the injured bird," Mew repeated her answer from before. "That is where I found him before he went away to join his friends." She turned away and waved. "Guess I might see ya, might not."

"H-hey!" Beast Boy spoke up and stood up to follow her. "M-mind if I take you home… uh, the streets can be quite dangerous." He laughed weakly, but Mew smiled back at him anyway.

"Sure, it is always nice to be around friends," Mew admitted and the two left the Pizza Corner, with the Titans now talking about them.

"Ha! BB finally manned up a bit… just a bit," Cyborg laughed.

"So far, she has been nothing but good," Raven agreed. "First keeping him quite, and now keeping him busy."

"Oh, it is most glorious," Starfire declared and looked at Robin. "Does this mean they are the friend of Boy and friend of Girl?" She asked.

"No Star," Robin told her, deflating Starfire a bit. "They only just met, and I'm not sure if the girl feels the same way." Starfire began to look saddened by that, so he quickly changed it a bit. "At least not yet anyway," He said to bring Starfire back up.

But even with Star now happy, Robin still couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for getting her fired and all. He glances over to where Beast Boy and… 'We never did get her name,' He thought.

XxX

Mew and Beast Boy had been walking about for a few blocks, with Mew leading but not going in any general direction.

"Um so… I'm Beast Boy," He finally spoke up for the first time since they left. "And, uh, I never got your name…" He trailed off.

"Mew, Mew Pokémon," Mew told him as they turned another corner. "You know, I find the work you and your friend do to be a bit… lacking." She said, causing Beast Boy to almost miss a step and fall.

"W-What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked, feeling the nerves build up inside. "What are we lacking?"

"Good teamwork for the most part," Mew told them as they walked across the crosswalk. "I saw how you lot fought, and found that it was disorganized. We both saw how, just with a few code words, those HIVE guys were able to out maneuver you lot with their teamwork," She said, causing Beast Boy to look down.

"Oh…I see…" Beast Boy said depressed that Mew thought so little about them. "So…where do you live?" He asked, trying to change the topic and that they have been walking for a bit.

"Nowhere," Mew replied and Beast Boy actually tripped at that. She looked down at him. "Something wrong Beast Boy?" She asked, but Beast Boy got up quickly and looked at her.

"What do you mean by 'nowhere'?" He asked.

"I mean that I have no place to call home here," Mew stated simply, not seeing the big deal.

"You are homeless?!" Beast Boy shouted, gaining some looks from bystanders before looking embarrassed and lowering his voice. "But, don't you have like family that lives around here or something?"

"Nope, I got no family members in the whole universe," Mew said with a smile, since that was part of the point of coming to a new place, to get away from family when they became bit much. Porygon wasn't really a Pokemon Pokémon, more of a data copy of Pokémon.

Beast Boy was silent for a moment before taking Mew's arm and walking taking her with him. "Come on then, if you have nowhere to live you can live with us at the tower." He said happily, as he led her away. 'And maybe show you that Titans are more than you think… I just hope I convince the other to agree.'

Mew just followed along, not really seeing why not.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: _**_Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day everybody. I hope you are all enjoying my spin on this Teen Titan crossover, and hope you enjoy this chapter just as much._

**_Important note:_**_ My timeline for this maybe a bit off, due to both Cartoon Network and Kids'WB premiering episodes on different days and months. So please no flames for how this doesn't perfectly match the episode sequence. _

_Talkingbirdguy: It looks like you are the one who is connecting the dots here. Yes, Mew's 'secret identity' is Phantom due to her being the Phantom Pokémon so that is what I will be calling her during those scenes where it need be._

_Gisniperman: I'm sure Robin will figure it out eventually… maybe._

_Juliegirl22: I did that, mixed with her fight with the Titans, to show that Mew is on a whole other level than them._

_Multipule-Characters1-Acct: Could you say no to Mew?_

_Xbox432: I am unpredictable._

_Girl-from-stars: I'm not sure what you would call it either, that is quite troublesome since their names don't really mesh together that well._

_ThePegasusDevice: Universal destruction or Villain Smack-down… I am so tempted to do one of those, but I already got my own unpredictable path to go down._

**Chapter 2:** Mew's New Role

As the elevator lifted Beast Boy and Mew higher into Titan Tower, there was a strong silence between them. Mew was silent simply so she could fully take in the surroundings, seeing as how she didn't have to attack anyone this time, but Beast Boy was silent for a different reason.

'Oh, man. What am I gonna do?' Beast Boy thought nervously. He glanced over at Mew. 'I told her I would help her, but there is no way I can get the others to agree.' He internally berated himself for his rash actions. 'Gah! I am gonna look like such an idiot!' He cried out in his head.

"We're here," Mew spoke up, breaking his thoughts as the elevator doors opened. "Come on, why don't you show me around?" She asked as she took his hand and dragged him out.

"Um, yeah…sure," Beast Boy hesitantly agreed as he was taken by Mew, his mind failing the moment she took his hand.

With Beast Boy's mind unable to function, Mew ended up leading them as they wandered up and down the corridor for several moments. It was on their third cycle that Beast Boy finally managed to come to.

"Ah, we need to go into those doors there," He spoke quickly as he pointed to a pair of doors on their right. "That is where we usually hang out."

Mew took his word for this and went through the door and into the main lounge area of Titan Towers, the same area where she beat those HIVE members. With her no longer in battle mode, she was able to take in the details of the room, such as the small kitchen to the side, an area dedicated to computers and modem, and in the very heart of the room was a half-circle couch with a large television in front of it.

She could see that on the couch were the other Titans as they watched the television as it played a very familiar scene to her. Up on the television was of her in her Phantom disguise just before she jumped out of the tower from yesterday.

Beast Boy soon noticed who was on the television as well, and a blush appeared on his face at the sight. Deciding to try to break his sight of the pink girl, he spoke up.

"Hey, guys," Beast Boy spoke up as he began to walk forward with Mew. "Um, I'm back!" He called out as he walked to the couch.

"Oh hey BB," Cyborg called out from his seat. "We are gonna over the tapes from the HIVE invasion, and you'll never gues… Oh hello?" He trailed off as he turned around to see Mew. "Uh, what is she doing here?" He asked, gaining the rest of the Titan's attention.

Soon all of the Titans were looking at the two with a questioning look.

"Oh, well you know," Beast Boy floundered as he tried to find the right words. He glanced at Mew and realized they were still holding hands so he quickly separated them. "I just got something I need to tell you guys." He quickly walked over to the Titans and pulled them into a huddle.

"Beast Boy, what is going on?" Robin asked the obvious question, he glanced at Mew who started to wander around. "And why did you bring her here?"

"Alright dudes, this may sound crazy…" Beast Boy trailed off as he tried to sum up the situation "I was just wondering… I mean she was kinda… We, um…" He paused and took in a breath. "She's homeless." He bluntly put, shocking most of the Titans.

"What does 'home-ess' mean?" Starfire asked.

"It means she doesn't have a place to live," Raven told the space girl before looking at Beast Boy. "And you thought brining her here would accomplish what?" She asked.

"I kinda told her that she could live here," Beast Boy nervously chuckled at the looks the others gave him.

"Does that mean she will be our friend?" Starfire excitedly asked, leaving the other to sigh at her innocence.

"No way," Cyborg was first to object. "We are superheroes, not some kind of hotel service. I'm saying we shouldn't help her, but I don't see why she should live here."

"I agree," Raven calmly agreed. "We are in a dangerous line of work; she could be a risk if we are invaded…again."

"But we can protect her, we are the good guys," Beast Boy defended with a weak smile. "What do you think Robin?" He asked desperately.

Robin remained silent for a moment to digest all of the information given to him.

'Should we let her live here,' Robin thought as he glanced over at Mew. 'Raven was right about her being in danger with being around us… but we didn't do much better on the field either,' He internally grimaced as he remembers how she was right next to them when the HIVE attacked. 'But… she also went out of her way to save me, and got fired for it…'

"Fine," Robin sighed. "She can stay… for now." He agreed; ignore the two cheers from the group. "But she is to stay out away from any attacks." He continued but was ignored as Starfire flew to meet their newest roommate.

"Greetings," Starfire spoke as she approached, causing Mew to look away from the toaster she was examining. "If you don't mind there is something I must know."

"Alright then," Mew smiled at Starfire as she put down the toaster. "What do you want to know?"

"Where did you come from? How did you get here? What's your favorite color? And do you wish to be my friend?" Starfire asked quickly with a large smile.

"Earth, I walked her with Beast Boy, blue and I would be happy to be your friend," Mew replied to the fast questions and was immediately hugged by the happy space girl.

"Welcome new friend!" Starfire declared happily as she hugged Mew with the force to crack bones, but was completely unaffected by it.

"Good to be here," Mew agreed as she was put down. 'Those hugs are like a Machoke's.' She idly thought as she turned to look at the next Titan to approach her.

"Hello," Cyborg greeted her gruffly as he extended his hand. "I'm sure you know who we are, so I won't bore you with introductions," He told her as the shook hands. The moment their hands dropped he walked by mumbling under his breath.

"Well, he seems cheery," Mew joked.

"Hey," Beast Boy walked infront of her. "Since you are now new here and all, we should, um, celebrate or something." He stumbled over his words.

"A most glorious idea," Starfire spoke up as she grabbed Mew's arm. "We could go to the place of Bright Lights and Noises." She suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds fine," Robin agreed as he approached. "I think some of need some time to relax and think." He told them.

XxX

Robin had managed to translate Starfire's desired location to be the carnival that Jump City had built down on the pier. But it was to none of the Titan's surprise when Robin and Starfire separated from the group to enjoy the festivities.

Now while those two were off, the others were watching as Beast Boy attempted to win a prize from one of the many booths set around the pier.

"Come on, come on." Beast Boy chanted as he focused on the plastic ring he held, Cyborg at his side cheering him on.

"So what is with them?" Mew asked Raven as she motioned towards Robin and Starfire's location. "And they boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"No," Raven stated. "It is obvious that they have some form of spark between them, but neither of them seems to realize it. It can be rather annoying to watch it sometimes," She sighed.

"Darn it!" Beast Boy shouted as he failed as the fireworks started in the background. "One more time," He stated as he paid the booth operator.

"You know, you seem really…" Mew trailed off to think of a word to describe Raven.

"Creepy, Goth, freaky?" Raven began to rattle off names; she has heard them all before so it was nothing new for her.

"No," Mew disagreed. "You seem more like dusk," She stated, gaining an odd look from Raven. "You act like it is the end of days so nothing matters anymore once the sun has set, so you have practically given up everything in your life… but you still try to cling to the final bits of light that granted you past warmth." Mew told her, accidently showing her age with that bit of wisdom.

"I did it!" Beast Boy cried out, causing Mew to look over at him and missing Raven's shocked face at the description. "Um, here Mew." He handed her a large stuff chicken.

"Thank you," Mew accepted the doll as she held it in her arms. "I like it." She smiled as Beast Boy blushed.

Cyborg opened his mouth to poke fun at his friend's obvious crush, but was stopped when Robin lands nearby with a serious look on his face.

"Titans! Trouble" Robin shouted as he stood up.

"Where's Starfire?" Cyborg asked, seeing the space girl missing.

"That's the trouble," Robin stated as he turned to run at the sea. "Mew, don't leave there! We will be right back!" He shouted as the other Titans ran after him to the end of the pier, leaving Mew alone with the large stuffed chicken.

"Huh, I wonder what that was about." Mew wondered as she turned the toy to look at it. "Do you think I should help them?" She made the chicken shake its head. "Hm… should I make it an exercise?" The chicken nodded this time. "I thought so too." She smiled. "But how to do that…"

Mew ended up getting her answer as Starfire flew by above her and circled around the Ferris wheel with a pink metallic squid following her.

"I see," Mew spoke happily at the sight. "To make a machine more fun, you just need to put a ghost in it," She said in a singsong voice as she pointed at the flying target. Timing her shot to happen during the flash of the fireworks, she sent out a beam of light the impacted the robot.

With her fun now set into motion, Mew leaned up against the now empty booth as she watched her 'training exercise' reached the Titans.

The Titans at the end of the pier would not be sharing Mew's attitude soon enough as the squid approached them.

Starfire flew by her teammates before shifted back to float behind them as Beast Boy launched himself at the squid. He attempted the bite down on the machine as he shifted into a large crocodile, but the squid easily swerved past him.

Raven attempted to slow down the machine's path by launching a hot dog cart at it, but it was smashed against the metal exterior of the squid.

As the squid flew down near the ground to get by the Titans, its tentacles were grabbed Cyborg who managed to hold it back.

"I don't know what you did to make this mad Star," Cyborg said, strained in effort. "But it wouldn't hurt to apologize."

"I am…sorry?" Starfire attempted, unsure of what to do. But the apology did nothing as the squid broke out of Cyborg's grasp and charged at Robin and Starfire. Robin extended his Bo Staff and leap forward to strike the squid down but instead of the hit he was expecting, the squid phased through the pier's deck, leaving him to roll from his attack.

"What the?" Beast Boy asked at the sight, but was rewarded as a tentacle popped out of the ground and wrapped around his leg. "Dude!" He shouted as he was then thrown away and crashed into Cyborg.

Raven sent off a spell at the tentacle, but it missed as it retreated back into the ground.

"Everyone careful!" Robin ordered as he scanned around. "We don't know where it will pop out ne-XT!" He shouted as he was lifted into the air as the squid reappeared beneath him. Robin held on to the squid as they went higher into the air as he examined it. "Don't see an off switch, guess I'm just gonna have to make one," He punched a weak panel and pulled out the wiring.

The squid thrashed about as the wires were yanked out, causing Robin to jump off as he expected it to be through but much to his surprise the squid calmed down after a moment and floated calmly in the air.

"My brethren will come for her," A static voice called out from the robot as it slowly began to lower itself. "We will follow our programing and come again," It stated as it began float into the air "And next time in more numbers." It trailed off as it shot into the air.

"Wait! What do you want?!" Robin shouted, but it was too late as the squid blew apart in high above them. Small bits of it fell back to earth, but were ignored for the most part. "Well, whatever that thing was, it can't hurt you now." He sighed.

"But… why did it wish to hurt me at all?" Starfire asked.

"Oh, wait!" Beast Boy suddenly shouted. "Mew!" He ran down to pier to check on their friend, while the others walked calmly behind.

"Hey guys!" Mew called out as they approached. "Good job fighting that metal thing," She smiled.

"Yeah, well. It's just another day as a Titan," Beast Boy puffed out his chest, but the illusion he tried to make was broken when Cyborg patted his back and almost knocked him down.

"I think that's enough for today BB," Cyborg yawned. "Let's get back to the tower." He stated as the others followed behind him. As they walked down the pier, Mew stopped for a moment as something caught her eye.

Making sure none of the others were watching, she reached down a picked a small piece of the squid from the ground before pocketing it.

"Well done Rotom," Mew said quietly, feeling the piece buzz in reply.

xXx

"Come, friends," Starfire called out happily as they entered the main room of the tower. "I shall thank you for my rescue by reciting the Poem of Gratitude-all six thousand verses." She declared, ignorant of the other Titans winching.

"Sound fun," Mew spoke up.

"I see you haven't changed a bit," A new voice called out, drawing everyone's attention. Leaning against the couch was a girl who looked much like Starfire but her outfit was black where hers was purple and far more armor. "When we were little, I was always rescuing Starfire." She idly added.

"Sister!" Starfire squealed in delight and hugged the girl.

"Brought you a present," The girl pulled out a necklace with a large green gem, which caused Starfire's eyes to widen.

"A Centauri moon diamond?" Starfire gasped. "Where did you get-"

"On the Centauri moons, of course," The girl cut her off and fastened it around Starfire's neck. "Oh, look, it matches your eyes."

"You must meet my friends," Starfire grabbed her and lead them to the others. "I wish to introduce my big sister."

"Blackfire," She introduced herself as she steps forward. "And since Star told me all about the Titans in her transmissions, let me guess. Cyborg." Blackfire points to the large Titan.

"Pleased to meet you, little lady," Cyborg shook her hand, but when the let go he found some of his fingers were out of alignment. "Little lady, big handshake. Well, all right." He commented as he fixed his fingers.

"Raven," Blackfire moved onto the next Titan. "I like that gemstone on your Ajna chakra."

"You...know about chakras?" Raven asked, impressed by her knowledge.

"I got way into meditation on Altara Prime," Blackfire adds before moving onto the next. "Beast Boy! What's up?"

"N-nothing but the ceiling, baby," Beast Boy nervously joked.

"Good one!" Blackfire laughed as she continued her meetings. "And you must be Robin. Oh, I am loving this cape. It's positively luscious!" She runs her fingers down his back.

"Thanks," Robin commented, immune to her touch. "It's a high-density polymerized titanium, ten times stronger than steel."

"Fascinating," Blackfire stated before moving to the last in the group. "Um… I'm not really sure who you are."

"I'm new, and I'm Mew," Mew held out her hand. "It's good to meet you, Starfire's sister." She greeted with a smile.

"You remind me a good bit of my sister with that smile," Blackfire said as she gently took her hand, not wanting to damage the locals too much. "Well, then. I hope I can get to know you better while I am here."

"So, beloved sister, what brings you to Earth?" Starfire popped in, but was ignored as Blackfire made her way to the couch.

"I was in the quadrant," She answered as she took a seat. "Thought I'd see if Earthlings like to party. Besides, I needed a rest. Nearly got sucked into a black hole on the way here." At that comment, the boys jumped up to get that story.

"Black hole/No way/ Cool!"

"Okay," Blackfire smirked at the attention. "I'm cruising through the Draconis Nebula, and-"

"Sister," Starfire gasped at that knowledge. "That nebula is full of black holes! You know travel there is forbidden." She exclaimed, but the Titans looked at her with an odd look.

"Most fun things in life are," Blackfire stated. "Now be a sweetie and bring me one of those sodas I've heard so much about." She told Starfire before turning back to the boys. "So anyway, I'm zooming over an event horizon, approaching light speed, when all of a sudden-"

Starfire walked over to the kitchen to obey her sister, her face hidden as she walks away from the other Titans. The only one to notice the change was one 'hyper-observant' god who followed her to the kitchen.

"I see you have not changed either," Starfire said to herself as she reached into the fridge. When she close it, she came face to face with Mew. "Oh, hello Friend-Mew." She quickly smiled.

"Hey Star, are you alright?" Mew asked the space girl. "You seem to be a little off right now."

"No, everything is alright," Starfire told her. "I am quite pleased that my sister is making friends already with my friends." She stated before walked away.

'Family issues?' Mew wondered as she watched Starfire walk away before shrugging it off. 'Hey, if they really have a problem they could always just battle it out.' She thought as she went back to the other to hear the remainder of the story. But despite those thoughts, she couldn't help but feel something was wrong here.

xXx

(Later that day)

After Blackfire's story, the Titans ended up calling it a night so Robin showed their guest where they were sleeping. It turned out that they only has one extra bedroom on the girl's side of the Tower, so Blackfire and Mew would be sharing sleeping arrangements.

"You know, I find you earthlings to be a unique race," Blackfire idly commented as she sat on a chair in the room. "With your music and arts… it is so fascinating."

"Alright," Mew idly commented, she couldn't really say much since she too was new to this place. "And I find that your people tend to have quite a way with words. Your sister's unique way of speaking and you stories." She said as she lay down on the covers of the bed.

"W-well yes, I do know how to explain my stories so excitedly," Blackfire stumbled a bit at bringing up the story. "But it can be so hard to explain the thrill of racing through the parsecs with the constant threat of getting taken in by a black hole."

"Yes, I must admit that you are quite gifted with telling the half-truths," Mew turned to look out the bedroom's window.

"What do you mean half-truths," Blackfire went ridge at the comment. "Are you suggesting that I wasn't fully honest of my achievement?" She asked, straining to hide her anger.

"Blackfire, you have already admitted to going into a highly illegal section of space to five heroes," Mew began to explain, Blackfire cringing at her lapse in judgment. "My guess it was to hide you comment that you knew your sister was in danger but didn't anything of it… I guess you didn't think your complements to the Titans were that strong."

Blackfire's eyes grew wide at Mew's deduction. Everything she said was true and if this weak human could figure it all out, how much longer till she was ousted by the other?

"You are quite clever," Blackfire spoke cautiously, as to not give Mew any more information.

"I am aware of that," Mew yawned as she rolled over to look at Blackfire. "But while the crime you committed is now just based on hearsay since we lack any physically proof," She saw Blackfire relax in relief of that. "So other than you being a coward, we really know nothing of-"

Blackfire has sprung from her chair and had Mew by her throat as her eyes burned purple. Blackfire's face was etched with rage, while Mew didn't change from before.

"What did you just call me?" Blackfire hissed. "Did you call me a coward?!" She demanded.

"You saw your sister in danger and decided to not help," Mew evenly replied, a smirk appeared on her face. "So I would say either you were too afraid to fight, or you just don't like your sister."

Blackfire continued to stare down at Mew, contemplating on what to do. She couldn't get rid of her since the other Titans knew they were in the same room together… And she still had to play her goody-goody act for now.

With a growl she let go of Mew and sat back at the chair, casting a hard glare at the Pokémon.

'No matter that battle,' Mew thought to herself. 'Even if it is physical or mental I always win.' She smiled as she drifted into a cat nap.

xXx

Once the new day began, Blackfire did her best to stay away from Mew. Instead, she decided to move on to work with the other Titans to sway them to like her as Mew was now a failed goal to her. And all the while Blackfire was off on her dark task of friendship, Mew taking her third catnap of the day on the couch.

"Friend!" Mew heard Star's voice as she woke up, incredibly lucky for the space girl. "I invite you to join me in the togetherness of a stay-home movie night. I bring you popcorn and non-cotton candies. Tell me, what sort of movie shall we view?" Starfire held the items in her hands as she approached.

Now awake, Mew looked around to see that the other Titans were on the couch. She didn't really care much for most forms of human entertainment so she will just see what they wanted.

"Action/Comedy/Sci-fi/Horror." The Titans all suggested, catching Starfire off guard.

"Perhaps a double feature?" Starfire nervously suggested as she put the stuff down.

"Forget the flicks, kids," Blackfire declared as she walked into the room, dressed in Starfire's clothes. "We're going out!"

"We are?" Starfire asked as Blackfire walked by. "Where did you-? Are those my-?" She noticed Blackfire's outfit, but she was completely ignored.

"Heard about a party downtown. Cool crowd, hot music," Blackfire addressed the others and got agreement from most of the Titan. "And it's in a creepy run-down warehouse." Correction, all of the Titans in agreement.

Soon all of the Titans begin to leave to get ready, with only Blackfire and Mew lagging behind.

"Hey, sweetie, raided your closet. Hope you don't mind me borrowing your look," Blackfire stated before she ducked out of the room.

"Why not? You have already borrowed my friends," Starfire spoke sadly, but soon felt someone pull her arm. "Mew?"

"Come on Star," Mew smiled at the sad girl. "Pokémon leave no sad friends behind, so come with me to smile again."

"Yes, thank you," Starfire smiled again as Mew led her out. "But what should we wear to the house of wares?" She asked.

"No idea," The equally ignorant Pokemon admitted.

xXx

As the party in the warehouse went on, there were a few things that were clearly obvious. It was loudly, filled with too many people and wasn't as much fun as originally thought…thus why Mew stayed away from the crowds for everyone's safety.

'I hate crowds,' Mew thought as she looked around at the dancing humans. 'Too many ways to be attacked. And why do they play such pounding music? I can't get a nap around here or from a block down if I wanted to!' She sighed. 'Humans are truly an insane species.'

Since she couldn't really join in on the festivities, she just chose to watch with her back to the wall.

From her spot, she could see Blackfire dancing with the boys, Raven had managed to find a human in dark clothing to talk to and Starfire… well she just as out of place as Mew was.

Starfire looked around at all of the people and blinding lights before catching Mew's eyes and smiling, so she decided to go and join her friend.

"Greetings Mew, how are you enjoying the celebration at the house of wares?" Starfire asked with a strained smile.

"Not really fun for me," Mew told her. "I find that I'm not really a po…person who deals well with crowds." She gives Starfire a smile. "But at least we can be miserable with friends." She joked, getting a chuckle from Star.

"Yes, friend are good for bad times," Starfire admitted before she looked into the crowd at her sister. "But at times like this when I feel bad, I usual fought or spar back home." She sighed. "I wish I could do that here." She admitted, and missed the mischievous smile Mew had.

'Wish?' Mew mused happily as she pulled out her powers. 'I can do that.'

And so, Mew granted Starfire's wish… as three robotic squids crashed through the wall, thus ending the party as chaos followed. The crowd began running out of the warehouse, and the Titans began their own attack on the squid.

Mew decided to go with the crowd and ran outside the building. Once the crowd dispersed as they ran away from the warehouse, she ducked into an alleyway and hid behind a trash can.

'Hope you don't mind Star,' Mew thought as her appearance changed. 'But Phantom is getting in on your wish as well.' She smirked as she flew up into that air. Phantom gazed over to the warehouse and saw that the squids were being taken down easily by Blackfire with one hit each. 'Good, you take care of the trash; I'll go to the source.'

Phantom gazed up at the sky as she scanned it. Suddenly a spark jumped from her pocket and built up on her shoulder. The spark grew in size till it was a foot tall before it began to take on the colors of blue and orange.

"_Time for some shocking battles?"_ Rotom asked as he stuck out his tongue, the chip from the pier was resting on it before swallowing it whole. _"GPS chip indicates that they are… this way!"_ The plasma Pokémon declared as he shot into the air with Phantom following him quickly behind.

Rotom continued to fly up till they broke through the cloud layer, where they saw a small space craft hovering behind a cloud.

"Smaller than I thought," Phantom commented.

"_Not main ship, scavenger ship,_" Rotom corrected her as they hovered in the air. "_Orders?"_ He looked at her.

"I thought it was quite obvious," Phantom smirked. "Talk, and if they don't talk…fry them." She shot past Rotom and to the ship, but he quickly followed her. As they approached the ship, they could see too large red figures standing on the ship, one was piloting the craft while the other was looking down on the planet.

"Hello there!" Phantom called out cheerfully as she landed on the ship, causing them to snap their heads at her. "Mind telling me what is with all the robots attacking the city."

The two aliens remained quiet for a moment before one of them reached at it chest and removed the symbol in the center for her and Rotom to see.

"We are of the Centauri Police," The one of deck told her. "We are here to capture the criminal: Blackfire for illegally trespassing in the Centauri System and the theft of one of our prized jewels." He placed the badge back on his chest and stared at Phantom.

"So…this Blackfire girl…"Phantom trailed off. "She is about yay high, with black hair, purple eyes and has hostile tendencies?"

"You have seen her?" The alien step forward. "Tell us where." He ordered.

"Rotom, please direct these gentlemen," Phantom smiled at her partner. Taking the command, Rotom dived into the ship, causing it to veer to the left. "Don't worry," She held up her hands to the surprised aliens. "He will take us to the known hangout of the girl."

"…Very well," The alien accepted the answer, the pilot taking a break now. "If this is a trap…" He left the treat hanging in the air.

"Don't worry, I don't need traps," Phantom commented as they broke the cloud layer and went towards the city. "I prefer to fight head on than from the side."

It only took several moments for the ship to reach their destination of Titan Towers, and on top of the Tower were both Starfire and Robin.

"The Tamaranean!" One of the aliens shouted and attempted to attack, but found he couldn't move. "What the?"

"That is Starfire you racist," Phantom commented as she held the alien back with her Psychic. "The one you want has black hair, not red." She let go of the alien as the ship began to descend.

Once the ship got into sight of the two Titans, Starfire gasped at the sight.

"Hello Titans!" Phantom shouted from above, catching their attention and causing them to quickly get ready for battle. "Sorry, not here to fight this time! I'm actually here with the Centauri police… here for some girl named Blackfire for stealing a jewel of some kind. You know her?" She asked, playing dumb

"Centurians…" Starfire trailed off as she held the green gem around her neck. "Oh, sister." With a quick tug, she took of the necklace and held it up. "This is the crime of my sister, yes?"

"Yes, it is one of her crimes," One of the Centurian shot out a green tentacle from his hand and snatched it from her. "We thank you for returning it, but where is the criminal in question?"

"_While you were talking, the girl flew near sea level towards the east before heading up,"_ Rotom called from inside the ship. Everyone, except Phantom, was confused by the odd sound from the ship.

"My partner just said that Blackfire is…" Phantom pointed to a speck in the sky. "Currently getting away."

"Damit," The Centurian swore before ordering the pilot. "Chase after her! She's not getting away with this again!" But the pilot still had no control.

"No, she will not," Starfire stated as she flew after her sister with great speeds.

"Huh," Phantom said. "Looks like you guys aren't much help here," She said to the Centurians.

"So what is this then?" Robin spoke up, having enough of this. "Who are you? One moment you're a thief, the next you appear at our base when the HIVE vanishes, and now you are helping the police?"

"Oh, that is easy Robin," Phantom spoke with an amused voice. "I am here to keep you on your toes," She smirked before she vanished in a flash of light, leaving the others to look for her.

Robin growled in frustration before running into the Tower to alert the others.

"Sir, I have control again," The pilot spoke up as he guided the ship again. "Should I go after the Tamaranean?"

"No," The Centurian sighed as he looked up into the sky, seeing flashed of green and purple. "I think we will get our criminal hand delivered soon enough."

XxX

(Centurian Space Ship)

Starfire ended up delivering her sister to the police after the fight ended in her victory, despite how much it hurt her inside. With their captive now in hand, the police wasted no time to leave the planet and placed the criminal in a special cell to hold the Tamaranean.

"Great, just great," Blackfire mumbled to herself. "Beat by that weakling of a warrior. She never won before, so she just got lucky." She kicked her cell's wall in spite. "No good sister."

"Should you really be saying that?" A voice called from the door as it opened. Blackfire turned and saw someone she didn't know. "Because if this didn't happen, you would never be a free girl."

"Wha?" Blackfire asked in confusion, but scurried out the door to follow. In the hallway, she could see the unconscious bodies of her captors floating in the air and slowly moving somewhere. "W-wait a moment!" She shouted, getting her liberator's attention. "Who, why, how?"

"Phantom, because I could, and I am strong," Phantom answered idly as she moved in the direction the bodies were going. "And honestly, I found it to be quite easy to do it."

"Oh," Blackfire said, stunned that someone just rescued her… just because she could. "Well, what now?"

"Simple, you take one of the scouting ships and leave," Phantom turned the corner where the bodies were piling up behind an open door. "After that, it is all up to you."

"And why don't I just take this ship?" Blackfire asked.

"Because you will have to deal with all of these guys when they wake up," Phantom motioned to the police. "And you may be strong, but they got numbers."

"Fine," Blackfire finally relented and walked away. "But I'm taking whatever ship I want!" She turned the corner and was gone.

Several moments of silence followed at the rest of the police were finally put behind the door and the door was closed.

"Rotom, please eject escape pod," Phantom spoke up, and was given a satisfying thump as the police were shot away. "Thank you. So how do you like the new body?"

"_So big, so powerful,"_ Rotom's giggling voice called from the intercom. "_And still so many little toys around to play with. I even found more of the pink robots!_"

"Wonderful," Phantom spoke as she turned towards into the ship's bridge. The room was large and has computer screens on the wall, but a wall of glass to see Earth rotating down below. "I could not think of a better place to watch my playground." She sat on the captain's chair, a familiar green gem around her neck.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note:_**_ I wish to apologize to my readers for the week long break that I took. Let me tell you, being sick is not fun, ended up sleeping 18 hours with fever induced hallucinations (which may or may not have inspired some of my writings). But I am back now, so get ready for more stories._

_Talkingbirdguy: You got it correct; the villain's name is Slade (aka Deathstroke), but I don't really see Mew as being like him. But I think that is because I know the history of Slade, which I will be shown in latter chapters._

_Ultima-owner: Finders keepers, losers remain silent unless they want to be launched into space._

_Guisniperman: Mew didn't keep the Gem because it was worth money or to play out in a plan, she kept it for a reason to be later explained in the story… and partly because it was shiny._

_Multipule-Characters1-Acct: Mew's relationship with the Titans will be changing, both in a positive and a negative way. Phantom will continue to be seen as a thief for the time being due to reasons._

_Sun: Yes, this does take place in the DC universe, not a separate Titan universe so you will all see other heroes and villains appearing every now and again._

**Chapter 3: **Split Up

Mew tested around with the odd device in her hand. This was something unknown to her with the multicolored buttons, the two things that stuck out in the center, and two switches on the back…

…

"Booyah!" Cyborg cheered as his fighter defeated Mew's idly fighter easily. Winner appeared large on the TV screen that further proved his cheer. Mew was good at a lot of things, but human technology was one of the things that were loss on her, thus Porygon and Rotom.

"Good…game," Mew placed the controller down gently as she looked at the screen. 'Why do humans create these fake fighting and adventure games? They could do these for real and feel real fun not this… false fun.' She looked back at her controller warily.

"Oh, don't feel too bad Smurf," Cyborg cockily slapped her back. "You were up against a pro, there was nothing you really could have done." He said with a large grin.

"Yeah," Mew agreed with a strained smile, if she had her ears they would be twitching. For some reason, her and Tin Can's relationship hasn't improved that much in the pass week she had been with them, while everyone had improved to a degree.

Starfire and Mew have really hit it off as friends. Starfire wanted to be friends just to be friends, but Mew liked how similar Starfire was to a Pokémon; strong, loyal, and a love for battle. Together they were just two bright energies the emitted happiness and cheer.

Robin and Mew's relationship is different for both sides. Robin has continued to be nice to Mew whenever she was around, but he has continued to feel some phantom pains of guilt when she would come back to the Tower after searching for a job. Mew on the other hand has secretly been helping the Boy Wonder, because her 'job hunts' was really her running tabs on the local Super Villains and taking care of the issue if she believed they couldn't handle it.

Mew's relationship with Raven… was practically non-existence. Mew is strongly connected to emotions, much like her granddaughter, Mesprit, so she couldn't stand being around Raven's mindset of pushing away all emotions for so long before attempting to help her… which always resulted in an explosion. The only thing that savaged the relationship is that both could bond during silent meditations.

But now, there is the small issue with Beast Boy and Mew's relationship. In Beast Boy's mind, he was incredibly confused on what to do around Mew. On one hand he wanted to get Mew to like the Titans, and by attachment, him. But on the other hand, there was the always present Phantom's kiss that pressed into his mind. So he is conflicted about what to do with either of them, and Mew was… Mew was ignorant of the entire problem and saw Beast Boy as a friend.

"So then," Cyborg grasped his controller. "You up for Round 5? I'm sure you can beat me… eventually." He chuckled as he set up the game. Honestly, Cyborg didn't think he was doing any wrong here. He was taught tough love, and Mew was currently a freeloader here, so he was trying to motivate her to move her butt.

"No thanks," Mew said gently as she stood up from the chair. "I think I should…" Her voice trailed off as she began to notice something odd around her. From where she stood she could see Cyborg infront of her, Beast Boy and Starfire in the Kitchen, and Robin in the doorway but something was wrong.

They were all frozen in time.

'What is this?' Mew wondered, she turned her head to look out the window. She could see the waves out in the bay stopped as well, and bird stopped in mid flap nearby. 'Wide spread time manipulation… Dialga could cause this, I know that. But… is there a being on this planet that can?'

She was about to look back into the room when something caught her eye, in the distance there appeared to something over the Jump City Bridge, but she couldn't quite make it out from the great distance.

"What in the Distorted World?" Mew muttered to herself as she walked to the window. As she opened the window, she casted one more glace at the other Titans and realized she didn't know how long this time pause will last. Drawing upon an ability from one of her first children, she created herself a Deoxys Clone that appeared like her.

"Stay here until time starts again," Mew informed the lifeless look-a-like. "When time starts, go up onto the roof and meditate next to a girl in a blue cloak, understood?" She told the clone specifically, and received a blank stare from it.

With her Clone in place, Mew opened the window quickly as she floated outside before shutting it behind her. With her situation set, she flew off to the disturbance over the bridge. As she got closer and closer to the oddity over to bridge, she could begin to feel an odd sort of power radiating from it.

As she continued to get closer, she could begin to see what exactly was over the bridge. It almost appeared to be like the same hole that she had used to enter this universe, but the energy coming from it was different. Surrounding the hole was a swirl of both white and black energies the only remained around the edge.

But what truly drew Mew's gaze was something that was sitting within the hole. It appeared a white humanoid-like being, but vine like growths sprouted from its body just to wrap around itself again. Its face look weak with age and sickness as it curled into a ball.

'What is this… poor creature?' Mew thought sadly as she floated near the hole. She could sense the odd energy coming from it, that showed that it was in no way powerless, but the sight of its body showed that it was aged and brittle.

She continue to grow closer to the Entity, a strong desire to help it, but before she could even touch the being, a bright flash of light feels the area that temporarily blinds Mew.

Mew recoils in shock of the sudden light, taking a few minutes to being able to fully see again.

"What was that for?" Mew called out as she rubbed her eyes, trying to remove the spots in her vision. "I'm just trying to-" She stops mid-sentence as she sees the being is gone. "help…" She trailed off her last sentence and begins to look around at her.

As she does this, she also find that time has been started again as she sees the waves flowing beneath her, and the traffic on the bridge starts moving again.

"But where is it?" Mew asks aloud as she continues to look around and something catches her eye on the very top of the bridge. Deciding to investigate it, she lands on top of the bridge to find what looks like a human made device. "Huh?"

Mew picks up the device, noting that it seems to be made out of some kind of white metal. Mew looks over the thing as she spins it around to see it at all angles to see if it has any purpose other than being metal. As she turns it around, she accidently shines a bright light in her face that she flinches as it hits her eyes.

'A human flashlight?' Mew wonders as she points the light away. She swings the light around to see it act just like any other light. 'Well, that's disappointing.' She thinks as she holds onto it, taking hold of its handle that came out of the sides. 'Maybe I can use it to carry around Rotom?' Mew shrugs in thought as she teleports away.

xXx

Mew reappears in her personal spacecraft, thousands of miles above the earth's surface.

"_Ah, welcome back Mew,_"Rotom's cheery voice called out from the intercoms. "_How can I help you this fine, always day in space?"_ He lightly joked, he was running on solar power as it was, daylight was good.

"Not much right now," Mew told him as she wondered down the corridor, she passed by numerous unmarked doors, but she knew where she was going. "I had a run in with an odd creature, it seemed to have the ability to stop time," She let that statement hang in the air.

"_I-I see,_" Rotom replied hesitantly, he didn't like the idea of this being for one reason and one reason only. "_Please don't bring it to fight on the ship, I really like this place,_" He asked in a pleading voice causing Mew to chuckle.

"Don't worry, I don't know where this being is anymore," Mew commented as she pushed open a door, revealing it to be a mostly empty room. The only thing in the room was the Centarian Gem hanging on the wall. "And it was far too weak to actually fight despite its power." She could feel the relief coming from the walls of the ship.

"_Thank Arceus,_" Rotom sighed in relief before it took note of what Mew had as she placed it down. "_Starting to take Human Artifacts as well are we?"_ He asked in amusement. "_If that's so, we may need a bigger room."_

"You know what that is?" Mew asked with a raised brow. "I figured it to be a weird human flashlight."

"_Well… Unlike you. I have been looking up these humans' many technological marvels, and what you have is a lantern," _Rotom's voice turned giddy as it began to talk about technology. "_It was commonly used in replacement of fire Pokémon to guide trains before subways took over."_

"Hm…" Mew thought over the information, just making where she found it all the odder. "Can you possess it?"

"_Sorry, but from what I can tell it doesn't use electricity," _Rotom said regrettably, while part of him began to wonder what did it run on.

"That is disappointing," Mew sighed as she turned away. _"_I'll be back tomorrow, we still got that entity still out there and I want to see if we can find it. It might be weak to me, but to these humans… it could be an issue." Honestly, she was more worried what humans would do to it, then what it could do to humans in its state.

"_Very well,"_ Rotom said idly, his cameras were focused on the lantern to understand its non-electrical power source. With his comment, Mew teleported away to Titan Tower. "_Curious," _Rotom continued to focus on the lantern and found its glow grew weaker when Mew disappeared. "_Very, very curious."_

XxX

Mew reappeared on the roof of the Titan Tower where she found her clone meditating alone. This sight caused her to sigh. This is the issue with Deoxys clones; they will only follow the orders given to the letter and nothing more.

"You are dismissed," Mew waves her hand and causes the clone to disintegrate into nothingness. With the clone gone, she looks around for any sight of Raven because she would be the only reason the cone would come here in the first place.

With no Titan in sight, Mew wanders downstairs to the main area where it was also deserted.

'Huh, they must have gone on a mission,' Mew guessed as she sat down on the couch and pulled out the remote with a smirk. 'Guess I know what I am using for entertainment tonight,' She thought as she input the special code BB gave her.

As she pressed the correct order of numbers, the television screen switched on and she received live audio from the Titan's communicators, but what she picked up ended up souring her night.

"Stop!" Starfire's pleading voice was the first sign to her something wasn't right. "No more mean talking!"

"Yeah," Beast Boy's voice was next. "If you two are gonna fight, we need time to sell tickets." He joked, but the stress could be heard in his voice.

"Cinderblock escaped," Raven called out next, providing Mew a name to the issue. "No amount of yelling will change that. So stop acting like idiots, and let's go home." This statement was followed by a sound of resentment from Cyborg's and Robin's communicators.

Very lightly, she could hear another set of words be said from the communicators, and wasn't able to hear it correctly. But whatever it was setoff Cyborg and Robin.

"What did you say?!" Their voices shouted from the TV.

"Do you have a problem, Tin Man?" Robin's voice demanded.

"Yeah!" Cyborg's voice shouted back. "It's four feet tall and smells like cheap hair gel!" And from that the two degraded down to name calling that even Mew found pathetic.

Deciding to end this, Mew pressed a voice on the remote to transmit her voice.

"Testing, testing. 1,2,3" Mew called into the controller. "You guys hear me, this thing working?" She asked out in the controller.

"What the? Mew?" Robin's voice called out. "How did you get access to this channel? This is supposed to be secured for our missions." He voice demanded with an edge of anger.

"Bit shock, Mew does something she wants and not what she is supposed to do," Cyborg said snidely, his new found anger finding a vent.

"Hey, don't speak to her like that," Beast Boy spoke up.

"BB, it's fine," Mew spoke reassuringly. "They are just children acting like children. It's honestly not much of a surprise."

"What?" Robin demanded. "Who are you calling a child? I have been at this for years unlike Tin Head here! I know what is to be done."

"Well clearly you don't" Cyborg argued back at him. "And I am the oldest among us, so I am, by default, the one who is the most like an adult. So why should I listen to a runt like you?" He asked, pulling the age card. "And I also don't need to listen to a little girl who has no idea of what being a Super is all about! She is nothing but a burden anyway!"

"A burden?" Mew asked darkly, surprising herself. She is normally not this quick to anger but it felt right. "So I am a burden, well I suppose I can just leave if I am such a burden." She growled as she turned off the TV to end the communication. "I'm nobody's burden," She huffed walked out the room.

As she walked out of Titan Tower, she missed a faint red glow coming from her pocket.

xXx

"Dude that was so uncalled for," Beast Boy shouted at Cyborg, he didn't need to yell at Mew for trying to help! "She isn't a burden to anyone, she's-"

"Just some girl you have a crush on," Cyborg growled. "She can only get in the way, and if we are going to be playing Babysitter with her then we might as well not be heroes at all!" He turned around and stormed off. "And if you didn't get it, that means I quit!"

This declaration shocked all of the members of the Titans, even knocking the steam from Robin's anger. Before any of them could recover to try to stop him, he had already left.

Robin hung his head at how this was all now going down. He was supposed to be the leader here and he had lost his cool on both his teammate and an innocent civilian. Some hero he was turning out to be…

"Come on team," Robin spoke up, dejectedly. "Let's go home."

The other members took a moment to realize what he said, but they too slowly began to follow their leader with a heavy head.

"But what about Friend Mew?" Starfire whispered to the others. "Should we go an try to find her?"

"Hey, yeah," Beast Boy perked up, thinking they could savage at least one thing tonight. "We coul-"

"We have no idea where she could be," Rave interjected, dropping their spirits. "We already know she has no home, but we also know that she has done this before. For all we know she could have already found a place to call it a night, but we will have no idea where this is unless we look through the entire city." She stated logically.

"Oh…" Starfire said sadly, her mind now trying to remember how to make the Pudding of Sadness her mother taught her.

XxX

Mew ended up teleporting away from Jump City the moment she was out of view of any people or cameras that might have caught her in the act. She needed a release for her odd anger spike, and being around the Titans right now could be risky.

Since she didn't know any of this world's great fighters, she was currently dealing with her anger in a safer manner in the form of… landscaping the nearby desert. It had plenty of things for her to hit.

"Brick Break!" Mew slammed her fist into a large boulder, breaking it into many pieces that threatened to fall on her. "Double Kick!" She reacted and sent each stone flying into a separate direction before they came to a halt many meters away.

'Call me a burden?' Mew demanded inwardly, she spotted her next target. She summoned forth her powers to form Magical Leaves and sent them to slice apart the stone. 'I'm the one who tries to help them. But no matter what I try, Tin Head just spurns me!' She shouts in her head as the boulder falls apart in front of her.

"I am not a burden!" She relents to her anger and sends a powerful Psycho Cut towards a stone pillar that stood out from the ground. Mew was about to turn her anger on yet another innocent rock when she heard shouting from the pillar she just cut in half.

Mew looked towards the shouting and found that it was coming from the top of the pillar. Falling from the great height was a blonde girl in free fall!

"Arceus," Mew swore as she dashed forward, her anger vanishing in that moment and with it, the red glow from her pocket.

As Mew got closer, the shouting had died away causing her to worry greatly. She could see the girl still falling but she had stopped moving all together. Deciding to forget secrecy, Mew took to the air and flew at the girl, catching her before flying away from the falling pillar.

The landing ended up being a bit rougher then how Mew wanted it, but it was expected when flying as a human.

One she was firmly on the ground, Mew looked at the girl in her arms in found her unconscious with some blood dripping from her forehead, causing Mew to worry further for the human. Placing the girl gently on the ground, Mew called upon her powers once again.

With a wave of her hand, a white light appeared before her before dying down to reveal a small egg shaped figure that was almost five feet in height.

_"Mew!_" The Blissey called out happily at being summoned and wrapped Mew into a hug. "_Oh, it has been so long since we have seen each other."_ Blissey pulled Mew away to examine her now. "_You aren't hurt now, are you? Burns, poison, paralysis?" _

_"I'm fine," _Mew reverted back to Pokéspeech. "_But the human girl," _She pointed to the unconscious girl. "_Was injured." _She continued, but the word injure was all it took for Blissey to take action on the human.

Blissey completely ignored Mew now as she hovered over the girl, her eyes quickly darting over her for injuries and possible.

"_Mild concussion, malnourishment, possible signs of early dehydration and hypothermia," _Blissey listed off the medical concerns that she saw on the human girl. "_My guess is that this human has been living much like a young Trainer, but failed to properly prepare for the environment. The concussion is mostly likely caused by a stone by the dirt and bits still in the wound," _Blissey tilted her head a bit. "_Nothing life threatening, but care will be needed."_

_"I know where you can treat her,_" Mew informed Blissey as she prepared to teleport them. _"Oh, and on a side note, I brought you to a different universe."_

"_Wait, what?"_ Blissey asked just as they were teleported to the sickbay of Mew's Ship. The sickbay was highly advance to that of human standards, with numerous monitors and devices that their purpose was unknown._ "Oh, what does this do?_"

Blissey walked over to the wall as Mew placed the human on one of the metal beds in the room.

"_That is used to extract reminisce of plasma burns,"_ Rotom's voice called out, and surprised Blissey for a moment. "_Good to see our ship has a nurse. All we need is a chief, a janitor and a navigator and we would be all set to explore the cosmos,"_ He laughed at his odd joke.

"_Blissey, patient,_" Mew reminded the pink Pokémon of the human.

_"Right, right. Sorry,_" Blissey apologizes as she went back to take care of her patient, causing Mew to sigh. She has known this Blissey since she had been a little Happiny, but she always got side tracked very easily by shiny items.

'Not letting her around Cyborg anytime soon,' Mew thought in her head. The last thing she need was Blissey trying to make every injured Pokémon into half machines.

"_Alright, please just take care of her,_" Mew told her. _"Rotom will inform me when she is awake, so until then I will be in the Captain's room._" She said as she walked out the room, not waiting for any confirmation. Right now, Mew just needed some time to find out what caused her sudden change in emotions.

Mew only got two steps out of the door when a scream echoed through the ship, showing this world's god was just cruel.

"And that would be the human waking up," Mew sighed; half wanting to pause time for a few hours but decided against it. But as the glow in her pocket returned, now glowing indigo, she grew concern for what pains the human might be going through due to her powers.

Decided that it would be for the best to help the human, Mew turned around and walked right back into the sickbay. Once she entered the room, she could see the human and Blissey standing on opposite sides of the metal bed, one wearing a look of panic and the other looked amused.

"Where am I?" The human demanded, her panicked eyes scanning the room and the odd décor. At the sight of all of the high tech gear and the sight of Blissey's odd form, it led her mind to go to one thing. "Aw man, I've been abducted by aliens! You are going to dissect me and do so freaky alien experiments on me." She accused Blissey, and it was at this Mew stepped in.

"Not so much abducted as saved," Mew spoke up, caused the human's head to whip around at her. "And as for your alien comment… well, we are all from Earth so we aren't taking you anywhere. You were simply brought here due to you injuries."

"My injuries?" The human questioned, her hand now on her head. "Yeah… I can kinda remember something that happened." She tried to remember what happened. "I was asleep in a cave when I began to hear a lot of noise nearby. So I decided to check it out by getting some high ground, but when I got up high, my pillar collapsed and I fell…" She trailed off, not knowing she was talking to her accidental attacker.

"Yes," Mew couldn't meet the girl's gaze. "That was where I found you and had brought you here to be treated by our nurse," She motioned to Blissey who gave a gentle smile to the girl; the human gave a nervous smile in return. "So, I recommend letting her treat you. Blissey won't let you leave until you have a clean bill of health." Mew turned to walk out when she saw the human slowly get back onto the bed.

"Wait," The human called out, causing Mew to pause in the door way. "What's your name? I'm Terra." She greeted.

"Well Terra," Mew glanced back at her with smirk. "I'm Mew. If you need anything you can find me in the Captain's room." She commented as the door closed behind her.


End file.
